


Dire Mortal Lessons

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Spanking, smutty sexyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 to the Mortal lessons story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire Mortal Lessons

CRASH!

Tony winced as he dropped the metal arm band for the second time trying to keep his focus.

"Are you behaving Tony?" Thor asked with a cheerful smile walking by the lab.

''Yeah, just trying to keep focused." Tony explained hoping Thor would just leave, It had been 4 hours since the last time he saw the god and his brother.

Thor sauntered over to Tony.  
"Would you like some help keeping focus man of iron?" Thor said with a smirk sliding his hands up Tony's arms.

"No I'm fine, I have it I think." Tony replied backing up slowly his backside hitting the work table reminding him of the ache in his anus, he gasped jumping closer in Thor's grip.

"Are you sure?" Thor inquired with his cute smile sliding his hand down the small of Tony's back.

They were now chest to chest and Thor was so warm like the sun Tony wanted to sleep in his arms.  
Thor was rubbing his body along the front of the inventor seeking friction, he used the hand on the small of his back to press lightly on the base of the plug making Tony gasp and mewl into Thor's shoulder.  
He ground himself against the demi god burying his face in his neck, his eyes were closed just enjoying the feeling.  
Thor opened his eyes and looked down at the plug he was pressing on and saw the red lace panty line, he played with it for a moment just feeling the fabric inhaling Tony's scent.

"How does it feel?" He whispered huskily in Tony's ear.  
Tony peered up at Thor through his lashes, and swallowed.  
"Warm." He breathed.

Thor cupped Tony's cheek in his hand and kissed his cheeks seeing his eyes close again.  
"So beautiful." Thor praised.

"I agree." Both men startled as they saw Loki standing before them saying it directly into Tony's ear.  
"Brother where have you been?" Thor asked happily.  
Loki walked around to the back of Tony peeling his pants off of him seeing the tan ass in the blood red lace panties with the plug protruding out knowing that Tony obeyed him.

Loki in his tight black tank top and black jeans with boots slipped his fingers under the band inspecting further.  
"I Had some business with father." Loki replied twisting the plug hearing Tony moan watching him grip Thor's shoulders.

"What did he want?" Thor asked holding Tony tight rubbing his back in a soothing manner, also wearing a tank top, jeans and boots. His were white and black.  
"The usual drabble that old man crones about." Loki replied now standing up.

Thor just made an amused noise as he gazed at Tony who was flushed, panting and shaking trying to stand on his feet after hours of arousing torture.

"Hmm I think he deserves his reward, how about you Thor?" Loki asked smelling the back of Tony's neck sliding his fingers around his mid section scraping his fingernails across Tony's abs.

"I agree." Thor added now touching Loki's face with Tony still in his arms.  
Loki made a noise of approval licking the sweat off of Tony's neck.

"May I make a request?" Tony hesitantly asked shakily.

"Of course pet, speak." Loki replied rubbing his body tenderly.  
"Can we use my bedroom, please? I'm not as young as I used to be." Tony shyly asked.

In a split second they were in Tony's room..Guess that was a yes.

Thor laughed and brought Tony down on the bed with him.   
Tony shivered feeling Loki's magic remove their clothes wearing nothing now but his red lace panties.

"Oh your so pliant man of iron." Thor mused kissing him deeply gripping his ass cheeks, causing Tony to straddle his legs around Thors waist .

"Indeed his is." He heard Loki's menacing voice behind him, as always.

Tony was about to reply when he felt the sharp slap on his ass, he clenched for a second forgetting he had a rather large plug inside his body.  
"Ohh God! Loki!" Tony yelled in agony shaking, his eyes screwed shut while Thor continued to kiss him.

"Yes I am your god." Loki smiled and spanked him some more.   
Tony tried to scoot away from the harsh slaps causing his now throbbing cock to grind against Thor's crotch making him groan.

"You like being spanked don't you Tony?" Thor asked Tony seeing how red he was getting.

Tony groaned panting and writhing on top of Thor.

"Look at him of course he likes it, can't you feel his precum on your cock Thor?" Loki stated trying to shame Tony.

"Hmm you are right, would you like to be fucked now lover?" He asked Tony.

"He getting fucked no matter what he says." Loki stated forcing his legs farther apart, he could see Thor's large erect cock and abs between Tony's legs.

"Nice." Thor laughed kissing Tony's neck tenderly .

"Such a nice view, so wet...tight." Loki said aloud rubbing his fingers along Tony's perineum slipping his finger alongside the plug. 

Tony gasped and crushed his body closer to Thor just enjoying the feeling.

Loki played with Tony's most private area alternating between him and stroking Thor's cock slicking them up with lubricant.  
He moved his hand up to the plug slowly pulling it free from his hole seeing it clench around air.

Loki gripped Thor's cock guiding the tip to the pucker.  
"You first brother." Loki smiled watching the cum sliding out coating Thor's cock in wetness.  
Thor slipped his cock inside Tony's hole hearing the man moan and pant, breathing into Thor's neck.  
Tony was fully seated on Thor's cock and shivering.

"Look at you both, you fit so well together." Loki stated moving his fingers along Thor's cock inside of Tony.   
"I'm going to start moving now okay?" Thor asked Tony who just nodded and gasped feeling how full he was.

He slowly rocked himself up into Tony's body feeling how tight he was it was so hard not to just take what he wanted so brutally.  
Loki was now able to slide 3 fingers inside tony with Thor's cock, making for a fourth.  
"How much can the great Tony Stark handle, he's a slut we know but how much is all talk and how much is truth...I wonder?" Loki asked getting closer with his cock.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he felt himself being lifted up by his neck, Loki resting his hand around his throat in warning.  
He gasped as he was sitting upright in Thor's lap feeling the cock go deeper.

"Ohh yes, stay like that lover." Thor moaned thrusting up harder gripping his hips mesmerized by the sight of Tony's bouncing heavy cock and Loki whispering filthy things in his ear while gripping him from behind, seeing his own cock disappearing in Tony's hole.

Tony felt Loki press his arousal against his hole with Thor's and he gasped.  
"No Loki, please..I can't take that much...Please." Tony pleaded.  
''Shhh my love, you can take it." Loki soothed slowly sliding his cock in with Thor's.

Tony gripped Thor's abs and clenched moaning.  
"No -no dearest...If you tense it will only be worse." Loki cooed stuffing the rest of himself in waiting for Tony to adjust.

"Loki- Oh I'm so full." Tony mumbled trying to stave off the pressure.  
"Hmm I can feel it, just wait there's more." Loki whispered kissing his neck grinding his cock in and out.

Tony gasped feeling the burn and stretch.  
"Relax my love, it will get better." Loki promised kissing Tony from the side slowly thrusting in and out.  
Tony keened feeling more warmth inside his stomach and he blushed looking away from Loki's piercing gaze.  
"Do you feel it Tony?" Thor broke the silence rubbing Tony's Thighs.

"I-I c- can fe-feel---OOHH GOD! FUCK-AHH!" It felt like he was just a bundle of nerves with the men assaulting his body.  
"Isn't it wonderful Anthony?" Loki breathed in his ear.

Tony just shook his head yes biting his bottom lip still gripping Thor's abs, his thighs trapping Thor's waist even tighter.  
Loki withdrew his cock from Tony's tight entrance and shoved back inside causing the other 2 men to moan.  
"Oh Loki you feel so nice." Thor praised enjoying the heat.  
He bottomed out along with Loki thrusting intime with Loki fucking Tony hard.

Tony bounced in Thor's lap letting both men use him as hard as they wanted, he shamelessly moaned when they both hit his prostate making him see stars.  
Loki gripped Tony around the waist and fucked him hard driving his thick cock into his burning hole, his balls slapping Thor's in succession.

Thor gripped Tony and bucked up as hard as he could, it was a competition who could make Tony spill first, he slid his hand up Tony's chest pinching his nipples.  
Loki growled and grabbed a handful of his hair exposing his tan neck making his back arch creating a deeper motion.

"So warm." Thor commented pulling Tony down to his chest by his neck kissing him hard forcing his tongue inside his drooling mouth.  
Loki pushed Tony's body down to Thor's keeping him pinned while he pushed harder and faster trying to make him bulge in his lower stomach.

"HNN I want you to feel this every time you sit or walk, I want you to think about it even when you are in the office." Loki talked not caring if they could hear him.

Thor continued kissing Tony fucking up into him gasping every time he felt Loki's cock slide along his.

"Loki OH--uhh Loki Fuck!" Tony gasped and moaned as he was plowed into from both angles.

Loki pulled out abruptly making Tony feel empty, he rubbed Tony's ass still stroking his swollen shaft.  
"Brother, you are missing out, sweet Tony needs our love." Thor giggled kissing Tony still grinding into him.

"Hmm turn him over." Loki ordered watching Thor withdraw from Tony's sore hole.  
Tony laid on his back feeling Thor spread his legs before the god of mischief. He had each leg pulled back and spread hooked onto each of his elbows.

"Allow me." Loki said seductively lifting Tony's hips sliding Thor's cock into his loosened hole watching Tony lick his lips in anticipation.  
"So good" Tony gasped, grinding down on Thor's sex feeling the hot air in the crook of his neck.  
''It is nice Tony." Thor whispered just for them to hear.

Loki gripped Tony's knees and thrust hard into his entrance causing all 3 to cry out in ecstasy.  
"Feel my heavy sac." Loki panted against Tony's neck so close to Thor's lips.  
"I can't wait until we share our orgasms." Thor commented looking into Loki's deep green eyes entwining their fingers together.

Thor and Loki kissed while slowly rocking into Tony's body making him shudder, wrapping his legs around Loki's waist drawing him deeper.  
Loki raised up gripping Tony's waist and fucked him one harsh thrust after the other, he ripped the lace panties finally off freeing his cock completely.  
He threw them towards Thor's face pushing harder making Tony yell louder than before.  
Thor felt close the stimulation from Loki's cock and Tony clenching was making it hard to hold off.

"Are you close brother?" Loki asked tweaking his nipple.  
"I cannot help myself, you are both quite the sight." Thor replied.  
Thor forced his girth deeper into Tony making him gasp and spill over himself feeling Loki go faster during the throes of his climax.

"Fuck, Tony your so tight." Thor moaned burying himself deep and spilling inside him.  
"Thor you always lose yourself in the passion." Loki laughed still pounding into Tony's over sensitive body.

"LOki-oh...Loki!" Tony moaned.

Loki grabbed him by the throat again sitting him straight up on Thor's cock thrusting hard.  
He looked him straight in the eyes feeling him shaking.  
"You feel how hard I am, what you do to me....every time I see you, hear you...smell you. I want this every time. I want you incoherent for my pleasure I want to break you make you lose yourself . Only for me!" Loki growled.  
Tony could feel him swelling he knew Loki was about to cum.  
"Yes my love, only for you, take me use me make me yours. Mark me I want to feel you so far and deep inside me I will have to carve you out to get away." Tony moaned cumming for the third time that day.  
Loki's eyes lit up with lust he bit Tony hard in the side of his neck and sucked his blood spilling his seed deep inside his tortured body.  
He held his legs up slowly lowering him back down on Thor still thrusting through his orgasm, Tony could feel the thick ropes of cum splashing along his walls as his eyes rolled back in his head feeling the bliss.  
Loki came down from his orgasmic high to the sounds of their breathing and he withdrew himself gathering Tony in his arms.

Thor raised himself up on his elbows getting ready to sleep.  
"He loves you." He told Loki, wiping the sweat off of Tony's forehead.  
"I know." Loki replied using his healing magic on his lover watching his eye lashes flutter as he came back to them.  
Tony opened his eyes for a moment seeing both men over him.  
"Welcome back sweetness." Loki cooed cupping his face kissing his damp hair.  
He smiled his eyes closing again, he would be out for hours now.

Loki tucked Tony under the cover sliding in beside him.  
Thor cuddled his front his arm slung around both Loki's and Tony's waist drifting off to sleep.  
"I will always be here for you my dearest engineer." Loki whispered following both men into a deep slumber.


End file.
